left behind
by Addyx10kloverznation
Summary: Jayden and the others rangers were celebrating Jayden and Emily 1 year anniversary at the Beach but when Jayden and the other rangers leave forgetting Emily leaving her by herself. when the gang relies that they forget emily they all run to gi go back but when they get there it's not pretty . find out what happens in the store. first chapter coming soon.
1. a/n

Jayden and the others rangers were celebrating Jayden and Emily 1 year anniversary at the Beach but when Jayden and the other rangers leave forgetting Emily leaving her by herself. when the gang relies that they forget emily they all run to gi go back but when they get there it's not pretty . find out what happens in the store.

first chapter coming soon.


	2. Anniversary party

**Emily P.o.v **

I was in the kitchen of the shiba House with My best friend/ Big Sister Mia doing chores before we left to go to the beach for mine and Jayden 1 year anniversary " So one year with Jayden are you Happy " Mia said hugging me tightly Smiling "yeah i'll am " I said hugging her back "well Kevin and Mike needs me for Something that for You and Jayden " Mia said before running out the kitchen leaving me Alone.

Once I'll finished all the chores I walked into the Living room to see Antonio and Lauren wrapping two Gift's up I cleared my throat making them jump hiding the Gifts " Em heyyyyyy" Antonio said trying to act cool Lauren giggled at her Boyfriend "what are you guys trying to hide " I said crossing my arms with a small smile "uhhh welll you have to wait and see Em " Lauren said smiling at me before grabbing the gifts and Antonio hand and running away leaving me laughing in the living room.

Mentor Ji came in the Living room smiling "So you guys leaving for the Beach now " Mentor said with a bag packed "yeah are you coming with " Jayden said with his arm around my shoulder "Actually no i'll was going to the forest to relax before you guys get back " Mentor said before running out the door "WAIT WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN " We yelled running out the door as Mentor road off on his Motorcycle "that was not Nice " Mia said as me and the others when back inside.

"ALRIGHT LETS GET TO THE BEACH " I yelled grabbing Jayden arm Dragging me out the door "Woah " Jayden said as the other's laughed "yeah Em you show hi-Woah " Kevin said before Mia dragged him out the door "good thing i'm single-Woah wait Lauren " Mike said as Lauren pulled both Antonio and Mike out the door "owwwww "Antonio said in pain "ohh Man up "Me , Mia and Lauren said laughing "Hey we are men " They said pouting making me and the other girl's laugh harder before getting in the Car with the Boy's behind us still pouting.

* * *

( at the Beach ) **Jayden P.o.v **

Once we arrived at the Beach Emily , Mia and Lauren all jumped out of the Car "we got some Crazy Girlfriend's " Me , Kevin and Antonio said laughing before I'll hit Antonio in the Shoulder " Don't call my Sister Crazy " I said glaring at him before I'll was Pulled out of the car by Emily "Come on Jay " Emily said pulling me away from the car " Em arm " I said as she stopped running and let my arm go " sorry " She said before pushing me into the sand.

ohhh no she did not just do that Emily smiled before taking off running making me Jump up with a smirk "Symbol power portal " I said making the Symbol with a bigger smirk ' don't worry Em you won't be getting away for long' I thought before jumping inside the Portal and Appearing in front of Emily Who screamed and ran into my Arm's

'owwwww" I thought falling on the ground " Jayden just got Punched by His Girlfriend " Mike said making me glare at him which made him hide behind Antonio who laughed at him " Jay you okay " Emily said from her spot by Mia and Kevin i nodded before getting up off the sand smirking again before running at Emily who eye's when wide "say sorry " i said picking her up and placing her on my shoulder's making her giggle a little "nope " she said hitting my back "okay then " I said before spinning around "say sorry Babe " I said spinning faster making Emily laugh harder "okay i'm sorry " She said laughing as I'll put her down "i'm dizzy "she said before falling over Mia kicked me "owwww " I said hoping holding my leg Mia smiled before helping Emily up who laughed at me.

"so now let's have some cake "Mike said jumping up and down smiling like a 5 year old "Okay Okay "Mia said grabbing Kevin hand and walking over to the Table that Antonio sat out while me and the other's where having fun "Happy 1 year Anniversary Jayden and Emily " Everyone said as me and Emily walked over to them "Awww thanks " Emily said hugging them as i'll just smiled "CAKE NOW "Mike yelled making me and the other's glare at him "or soon " he said backing up "and that not it "Mia said before pulling out her Samuraizer "Symbol Power confetti "Mia said making red and yellow Confetti falling on me and Emily.

Emily hugged Mia who hugged her back "So cake now "Mike said making me and the others sign before nodding "YESSSS FINALLY "mike said throwing a fist in the air "alright the Lovebird's first " Kevin said laughing Emily giggled kissing my cheek "JEMILY "Everyone yelled before Mia Handed me and Emily a piece of cake making us look at it "Don't worry it's store Brought "Mike whispered to us making us sign in relief "So J-"Emily said before I'll cut her off by shoving my cake in her face laughing Emily nodded before shoving her cake in my Face making the other's laugh at us Mia took a picture smiling showing the other's.

* * *

**Emily**** p.o.v **

After me and Jayden got all the cake off our face's we turn to each other "I love you " I said wrapping my arms around his neck Jayden smiled "Love you too "he said before kissing me slowly "Ohhhhh " Mia said taking a picture Again making me and Jayden break apart looking at her "sorry uhh go on "She said before jumping on Kevin who was eating his cake Jayden laughed before kissing me Again 'why do I'll feel like he hiding something from me all of a sudden ' I thought before Making our kiss deeper "Okay okay let's stop the kissing before it's turns into a make out and to the present's "Lauren said pulling me and Jayden apart smiling.

Lauren grabbed my arm pulling me to her and Mia side while Antonio grabbed Jayden arm pulling him by Kevin and Mike side "So Emily open my Present first"Mia said handing me a present with yellow wrapping paper "Okay " I said before opening smiling once the Wrapping Paper was gone I'll opened the box to see a new Laptop my eyes widen " Mia this is to much why did you get me this " I asked shocked looking at the present "i'll had a little help with the idea from 3 special people"Mia said before opening it to see A video of my sister and Parent's.

my Eyes Filled with tear's as I pushed play on the video 'Hey Em we miss you' Serena and my Parent's said making me smile through my tear's 'thinking about you while trying to get better ' Serena said before coughing making me pause the video signing before unpausing it 'Jayden i'll may be miles away but hurt my little Girl you are toast ' My dad said even though it's video my dad looked like he was looking in Jayden eye's who froze making me raise an eyebrow at him 'we love Em see you when your battle to save the world is over ' they all said before the video ended Mia closed the laptop for me "thank you Mia "I said hugging my best friend who hugged me back "your welcome" She said before looking at the other's.

Once the other's handed me and Jayden our gift's we saw that it almost time for us to head back to the shiba house to Train and tell Mentor Our day Jayden and the other's put the Stuff back in the truck of the car before looking at me "Em you okay "Mia said i nodded getting up signing looking at Jayden who hoped in the car along with Kevin and Mike "Hey your sister and Parent's are Proud of you Em "Lauren said hugging me i nodded before looking at the sky Lauren and Mia hopped in the car " hey guy's i'll be right back "I said before running towards a little boy who was drowning.

After saving the little boy from drowning I'll took him to his Mom who was scared "Here you go Miss " I said handing the boy to her "thank you "She said hugging her son close to her i'll smiled at them before turning back to walk to the car but i'll stopped when i saw that it was gone my eye's widen ' they left me ' I thought looking a little hurt before sitting on the ground tear's forming "Awwww look like the yellow Ranger alone ' I heard Dayu voice behind me.

* * *

**well here chapter one of left behind tell me how you guy's like it and uh-oh Dayu here but she not alone...that all i'm telling you guy's well bye.**

**PS: what do you think Jayden hiding from Emily .**


	3. Nighlock's vs Emily

**Lauren P.o.v ( 10 mins Earlier)**

Antonio wrapped an Arm around my shoulder while the other 5 slept even though i got a feeling we left someone behind "Did you enjoy your brother's and Emily Anniversary"Antonio said kissing my cheek making me smile "Yeah I'll the make a great Couple and my little Brother is Happy "I said looking at my Brother smiling face while he slept next Mike who had a Pillow on his face.

Once we Finally got back to Shiba house I'll still had a Feeling in my gut that we left Someone "Welcome back so How was the Party" Mentor asked opening the door for us "It was Awesome Jayden got Punched my Emily "Mike said making Jayden Glare at him "Oh that it "Jayden said before running at Mike who screamed before running inside the House leaving me and the other's standing outside laughing.

When we walked inside we saw that Jayden Had mike in a headlock "Help me "Mike breathed out Face turning red "Say sorry "Jayden said glaring down at him "Okay okay I'm sorry"Mike said making Jayden let go of him "Good"Jayden said getting up and walking over to Mentor who looked around the room "What's wrong Mentor "Mia said walking to the elder side "nothing just got a weird Feeling that All"Mentor said Making us all nodded so I'm not the only one that gotta feeling "Come one let's got train" Jayden said running to the Dojo "Right behind you Bro "I said Grabbing Antonio Hand Pulling him into the Dojo ignoring the feeling that in my gut.

* * *

**( Now ) Emily P.o.v **

I'll froze still sitting in the sand before looking Up to meet the eyes of Dayu "Yellow Ranger what's the matter" Dayu said in a hateful Tone that made me Jump up 'Alright Guys you Can Come on back and get me' I thought looking around the beach "Let's see if you can defeat me and them"Dayu said turning around as Deker, Rofer , Double tone, Epoxar, Steeleto, Maldan, Gigertox, Grinataur and Master Xandred Appeared behind her.

"No me and my team defeated you How y'all Alive " I asked my Voice shaking from fear "Well Dear we have our way's"Deker said grabbing his sword from it's hiding place I grabbed my Samuraizer "Samuraizer go go Samurai "I said drawing my Symbol before morpherin into the Yellow ranger "Deker Since she the girlfriend of the red ranger you can go first" Dayu said making her Husband nod 'Jay where are you at' I thought before holding my Spin sword tighter Shaking in fear 'why did you guy's leave me Behind'I thought looking a little sad as the memory Came back into my mind.

Deker Snapped me out of my thought's By Swinging his sword at my chest But I'll blocked it kicking him in the chest sending him on the ground "Alright Yellow Your Boyfriend May be the one i'll wanted but I guess you work " He said before hitting me into the chest with his sword sending me flying into some beach chair's "Little yellow Already getting tired"Deker said as I'll got up holding my arm "No I'm not" I said running at him before jumping into the air kicking him in the chest Deker Swung his sword into the air making it hit me in the leg I'll screamed falling to the ground dropping my sword.

Deker Jumped into the air and over to me Kicking my sword so I'll couldn't reach it I got up from the ground facing Deker "Come yellow here Free shot" He said with his arm's stretched out 'If i Survive this the other's are so going to be doing my chores and others things for me ' I thought before drop kicking Deker who grabbed my leg laughing before lifting me into the air and throwing me on the ground i yelped in pain As my back made contact with the ground "Alright Who wants to go next "Deker said throwing me into the sand One more time before letting me go.

I got up limping over to my sword "I'll guess I'll go next"Gingertox said swinging his nighlock sword 'Great ' I thought before raising my sword higher "Spin sword: Semitic Swing" I said spinning my Power disc and a wave of yellow Energy Blast out Towards Gingertox who went Flying to the water "Alright Wanna play let's play"He said getting up from the floor 'what that huh' I thought signing "Energy Laser's" Gingertox said before two Laser came out of his left crawled hand and came at me My eyes widen before I'll tried jumping out of the way but failed Deker threw me back 'Jay plz come save me' i thought before i'll was blasted into the Air landed by Dayu feet who grabbed me by the neck before kicking me back over to Gingertox I groaned in pain rolling on my side.

I'll rolled to my other side blocking Gingertox Attack on me before weakly getting up "Look like little yellow getting weak" Dayu said laughing I groaned in pain and annoyance before I'll suddenly feel Tentacle's wrapped around me "Should have been Paying action yellow"Deker said as Gingertox threw me over to him Deker slashed me with his Sword making me De-morph when I'll hit the ground 'Can't give up Mist fight'i thought getting up Morphing Again "she though but getting weak"Dayu said crossing her arm upset I'll breathed before getting back into a fighting Stance.

"Yellow still want's to Play well how about i'll give it a try"Maldan said as Gingertox walked beside Deker 'anytime guy's' i thought taking easy breathes wait Jayden Gave me the lighting disk to Hold for him i'll just use that "Spin sword: Lighting Fury" I said swing my spin sword making lighting hit Maldan who fell to the ground "Your boyfriend must have giving you that"He said getting up 'oh come on' i though falling to my knee's "Laser blast"Maldan said before firing his Laser blaster at me but I'll moved out of the way "Haha" I said jumping up only to be hit by a laser Blast Maldan laughed as I'll hit the ground.

I'm not going to give up that not what Samurai warrior's do man i wish Kevin was here to help me "Wanna know something Yellow"Dayu said making me looking at her "what" i said while leaning on my spin sword for support "Your Boyfriend cheated on you"She said making my heart stop "he would never"I said grabbing my spin sword 'would he 'I thought signing looking a little sad "NOW"Dayu said making me snap back into my scenes to see All of their Attacks coming at me "bye yellow Ranger"Dayu said as I'll was hit with All of their attacks making me De-morph as i'll hit the ground "Hahha"Deker laughed at me As i rolled to my side blood forming around my small frame.

* * *

**( 1 hour later ) Lauren's P.o.v **

I sat down in the dojo sweating as the feeling keep getting worse 'what does this feeling mean' i thought looking at my practice sword Jayden walked inside with Mike and Kevin laughing "Hey Jay" I said walking over to them "hey sis what going on" Jayden said smiling at me "Do you know where Emily is"I asked looking at him "No Probably Somewhere her Flute"he said before walking away with Kevin and Mike 'but i'll dont hear flute music' i thought before running to Mentor.

"MENTOR MENTOR MENTOR " I screamed banging on his bedroom door making him answer with a confused looked "Yes Lauren" He said moving aside so i'll can come inside "Did you see Emily" I asked voice filling with Panic "no i'll haven't" he said looking at me with worried eyes "wait did she ever get out of the car" Mentor asked me i struggled "I'll don't know "I said before looking at my watch "Get the other's so we can talk"He said i nodded before running out of his room worried about Emily.

Once everyone was rounded up and in the Living room of the Shiba House Mentor looked at everyone "Has Anyone seen Emily"He said sitting down in the chair "No we haven't seen her since we left to come back here"Kevin said eyes suddenly turning worried for his little sister "Wait so you guys Haven't even checked to see if everyone was in the car before y'all left" Mentor said voice sounding disappointed at us me and the other's looked down before signing "you don't think she still at the beach"Mike said looking sad now Jayden eyes turn from Happy to worried when he finally snapped back into the real world.

"WE LEFT HER AT THE BEACH"jayden yelled jumping up from his spot by Kevin after he did that the Gap sensor went off Making all of our head's to snap toward's Mentor ran over to it opening it "The attack's...at the Beach"He said making all of our widen "No Emily"We All screamed taking off running out the door "I'll meet you guys there"Mentor said as we ran out the grates of the shiba house "She better not be hurt or I'll never live this down" Jayden said worried for his girlfriend.

Once we finally got to the beach we saw Dayu , Deker, Rofer , Double tone, Epoxar, Steeleto, Maldan, Gigertox, Grinataur and Master Xandred standing over someone "that can't be we defeated all of those nighlock's"Mia said looking at them "and who that their standing over"Mike asked making us Looking at the person my eyes widen "Emily"I whispered fear hiding me Jayden looked at me before looking at Emily "NO EMILY"Jayden yelled not loud enough for the nighlock's to here "before we go and help we need a plan"i whispered to them making them nodded and we all came together to make up a plan.

* * *

**what do you think there plan is and is Emily going to be okay. Dayu and the other nighlock's are not done with her just yet just wait and see. **


	4. Saving Emily

**Lauren p.o.v**

"okay there 10 Nighlock's who hurt Our Little sister and my Brother girlfriend" I said to my Team who nodded getting Angry "Here the Plan we are going to go in with team's" I said looking back at the Nighlock's "okay who's on team's"Kevin asked ready to save Emily "Kevin and Mia wind and Water" I said making the nodded grabbing their Samuraizer's "Mike and Jayden The forest and Fire" i said making my brother and Mike nod getting up grabbing their Samuraizer's glaring "And you and me Antonio" i finished making Antonio nod pulling me up with him.

I'll looked at my Friend's then at my little sister who eyes opened a little before she spotted us 'Don't worry Em we here to save you' I mouthed to her Emily gave us weak smile before she was picked up by the neck Deker "SAMURAIZER GO GO SAMURAI "me and the other's yelled expect Antonio before we turned into the power ranger's "SAMURAI MORPHER GOLD POWER" Antonio yelled before morphing into the gold ranger "what the...Ranger's" Dayu said pointing at us Emily smiled weakly at us before Deker threw her behind him making her Groan in pain.

"You Hurt my Little Sister you Pay the price"Antonio said before Slashing Deker and Dayu with his barracuda Blade "So you finally Decided to show up to save this little weakling"Deker said slashing Emily on the back as she was trying to get up "LEAVE HER ALONE"Jayden screamed running at Deker Kicking him away from Emily before getting Blasted by Master Xandred who laughed Jayden held his arm before getting up "Spin sword: Blazing Strike" Both me and Jayden said as we slashed our Spin swords at the Nighlock's making Deker Grab Emily "NO EMILY"Jayden Yelled as Emily and all of the nighlock's flew into the air before hitting ground Emily moaned.

"That it I'm done Playing Around" Antonio said grabbing his Blade "Barracuda Bite" He said before he started to attack Dayu and her team in fast speed hitting them all Dayu laughed pointing to Emily who was Finally Able to stand but soon Fell on her knee's when Antonio attacked "Em i'm so sorry"Antonio said feeling really bad Emily Gave him a weak smile as Bloody came out of her wound's "we need to get her away from them" I said holding my Spin sword as the other's nodded "Symbol Power: Teleport" I said doing to the Symbol before I'll teleport over to Emily side "Hey I'll be taking her from you" I said before teleport back over to the other's with Emily In my arms the other's cheered for me.

Emily weakly smiled at us before getting up weakly grabbing her Samuraizer "Em you can't your to Injured to fight" Mia said walking over to her best-friend "C-can''t L-let M-Mentor A-And S-Serena D-Down M-Must F-Fight T-To P-Proof I-I'm N-Not W-Weak"Emily said before drawing her Symbol and morphing into the Yellow Ranger "Yellow Up Again we see" Dayu said before Running at Emily But I'll kicked her in the chest sending her away from us "Don't you dare touch her " I said looking at Emily who was trying to stay standing up "you may for what you have done to her" Jayden said stepping in front of Emily along with the other's protectively.

"Hydro Bo "Kevin said as his Hydro bo appeared in his hand "This is For Emily" Kevin said shooting his Bo 3 times but 2 Only hit them "wait where the other one"Mike said looking around for the last Arrow blast Only to get Hit along with everyone else "Owwww"Mia said falling on the ground Holding her arm "Why didn't you get hit" Dayu said upset a little "Cuz i'll moved out of the way before it"I said before running at her Only to get Hit in the chest by a laser Sending me flying into a lifeguard post i'll groaned in pain "Lauren you okay"Jayden asked still on the ground i'll nodded before looking At Emily who was the only standing well Barely.

"E-Earth S-Slider" Emile weakly said making her earth slider Appear in her hand "E-Eat T-This"She said before throwing her Earth Slider At Dayu and Deker who fell on their Knee's before Laughing "Yellow Ranger you are to weak and don't forget your Boyfriend Cheated on you"Dayu said making Jayden Gasp as me and the other looked at him "WHAT"we yelled as Emily fell to her knee's De-morphing as tears fell from her eye's Tentacles Soon Wrapped around her lifting her up into the Air "Night Night Yellow"Gingertox said before slamming Emily into the ground 4 times before throwing her over to Master Xandred who Grabbed her by the neck tightly.

"EMILY...LET HER GO"Jayden Yelled getting up leaning on his sword for support "if you say so"He said before throwing Emily back into the Air making her hit the ground hard Emily Cried out before weakly turning on her side looking at me with 'Help me ' Eyes I'll nodded before running over to Mia and Antonio side who was ready to attack "Mia Now" I said Making her Grab her Power Disk "Spin sword: Air way "Mia said before swinging her Sword at Deker and Dayu who were sent flying onto their back's "Antonio your up" I said before moving out of the way for him "Barracuda Bite" He said before slashing the rest in really fast speed.

"Alight they wanna Play let's play"Xandred said getting up before making Emily stand up "Fireball's" He said Making fireball's form in his hand's "N-No P-Please" Emily said in weak tone "Now Ranger's let's make you Suffer"He said before Blasting Emily with them Making her scream as she was thrown back onto the ground Emily Whimpered in pain "No Leave her"Mike said trying to get up but was thrown back onto the ground Xandred threw Emily into the Air again "Batter up"He said before slashing Emily with his sword sending her flying over to the water Emily finally Passed out from all the Pain.

I Finally snapped Along with the other's Grabbing our Sword's "AHHHHHHHHHHHH"we All yelled before Attacked all the Nighlock's with All we got left in Us "YOU HURT MY LITTLE SISTER NOW YOUR DEAD"Kevin Yelled Shooting His bo with full force "NO ONE HURT OUR SWEET EMILY"Mike Yelled swinging His Forest Spear At them making them fall but they Got right back up "NOW IT'S YOUR TURN"Mia yelled throwing Her sky Fan at them making them Spark but not enough to defeat them "YOU BETTER UP SHE SURVIVES WHO ELSE I'LL BRING YOU BACK AND ILL YOU AGAIN"Antonio said hitting them with his Blade breathing hard.

"MY GIRLFRIEND IS NOT YOUR PUNCHING BAG"Jayden yelled hitting them with the fire smasher making them groan falling to their knee's "EMILY TO SWEET TO BE ANYONE PUNCHING BAG"I yelled Swinging my Spin Sword hitting them With lighting making them fall back into the sand Dayu Grabbed Emily sanding up weakly "Hope you can swim"she breathed out before throwing Emily deep into the Ocean making her scream in more Rage "5 DISC BEETLE CANNON"we all screamed hitting them with the cannon making get thrown into the air and land by the water "Power Symbol: Earth "We heard Mentor Ji say behind us making us move out of the way as Emily Symbol came rushing at them making them Blow up We turned to Mentor Ji still angry "Where Emily"He asked us making our eyes widen.4

* * *

**Emily fans plz dont hate me . what do you think going to happen next and is Emily going to survive . Will Jayden get yelled about cheating on Emily by the other's. **


	5. Please be okay

**Kevin P.o.v **

I'll looked around before taking off my Shirt and Running to a Rock "I'm going in" I said to my Team who all nodded looking at the Water 'I'm Coming Em' i thought before jumping into the water looking Around when I'll finally Spotted her But I'll had to go up for Air "Did you get her"Mia asked from the shore "No Yet But I'll about to"I said coughing before going back under the water 'Com Kev swim faster' I thought making Making my Leg's move faster.

I'll was Finally Able to Grab Emily into my Arm's Before I'll started Swing back up Gaping when my head Popped Along with Emily Soon After Making Everyone cheer as I'll began to swim to shore With Jayden and Antonio waiting for me "Almost there Kev"Mia said Beside Mike When I'll Reached the Shore Jayden and Antonio grabbed Emily from my Arm's.

I walked out of the water as Jayden Layed Emily On the Sand Mia Ran over to her Best friend Side "Em"Mia said placing a hand on Emily Pale Cheek But Emily didn't Response I ran over to them Pushing Jayden Away before Cheek for a Pulse "Oh no"I said making the other's eyes widen "oh no what"Lauren asked trying not to cry "she not breathing" i said my voice cracking "NOOOOOOO"Jayden yelled kicking some sand as tear's fell from his eyes "Jayden Calm down" Mentor said looking down at Emily with a sad look "CPR"i said making the other's look at me "Are you Sure she Came back" Mia asked tears falling out of her eyes "On;y One way to Find out"I said before looking at Jayden who was glaring at me "Ohh Don't you give me that look"I said glaring back at him.

"Jayden Stop He need to do this for Emily"Mentor said Making Jayden sign before nodding I looked back down at Emily Frame before Doing 30 Chest compression's before Doing 2 Rescue breaths "Come On Em"I said before doing 30 more chest Compression's and 2 more Rescue Breaths "Come on Lil Sis" I said looking at her Emily Started coughing up Water with Blood mixed into it "There there I'll got you" I said lifting up a little when she was down getting all the water out of her "Yes she back"Jayden and the other's said happily Emily opened her eyes looking at All of us "Ughh"she said passing out again.

Mentor Walked over to Me Bending down "I'll take her From her Kevin"He said I'll nodded before Mentor Took Emily from my Arm's "we need to get back to the Shiba house and Fast" He said standing up with Emily In his arm's "Power Symbol: Home"Mike said Drawling the Symbol After he hit it We're all standing in the living room of the shiba house Jayden and Lauren leaned on the way whipping their eyes.

* * *

**Mentor Ji P.o.v **

I looked at Mia who sat down on the floor "Mia Try to get a hold of Serena and her Parent's"i Said Making Jayden eyes widen "On it Mentor"Mia said grabbing her Samuraizer "No you Don't need to Call Them" Jayden said trying to Grab the Samuraizer from Mia who kicked him in the chest "owwww"Jayden said falling to the floor "that for cheating on my best friend"She said glaring at him I'll shook my head before running into the Recovery room with Emily in my Arm's who started to get Paler at the Minute Emily Moaned in pain making my heart break I hate seeing her like this.

I placed her on the bed before running grab everything I'll need to Help Emily "M-Mentor"Emily said voice sounder weaker I'll turned around placing the Stuff on the Table "shhh Just go to sleep and everything will be okay"I said bending down next to her she nodded before falling into a deep sleep 'Ji you need to hurry and now ' I thought looking at Emily before getting up signing 'Let's hope I'll came save her' i thought with hope.

* * *

**Mia's P.o.v **

I ran to Mine and Emily room because I didn't want to be in a room with Jayden right now I'll Dialed Serena Number which I'll gotten from Emily before Sitting down before Smiling when Serena Answered "Serena You and your Parent's need to come down here right now "I said holding my Samuraizer tighter in my Hand "Serena She Hurt and I'll mean real Bad "I said tears falling as the Memory of Emily getting hurt came back to me like a runaway bus "She Alive Thanks to Kevin" I said looking at Picture of me and Emily when we first meet "I'll tell you the rest When Yall get here"I said before hanging up before laying on my bed as tear threatened to Pour out of my eyes but I'll held them because I'll need to be strong for Emily who need me and the other's right now.

Kevin Walked in the room "Hey Mia We're About to go and eat"He said sitting down next to me "Yeah "I said getting up signing "Mia You can cry if you want "Kevin said but I'll shook my head "No I'll need to be strong for Emily"I said before leaving my room With Kevin behind me "What did Serena say"Lauren asked from the door way "they be all soon as they can"I said walking into the Living room "Did you tell them my Secret"Jayden asked me from his Spot by Mike who had a look of Angry and saddest mixed on his face "No i'll didn't because that your Job not mine"I said glaring at him Mentor Popped his head out "Hey do me a favor and Talk a little softer trying to work" He said looking at us "Sure Mentor"Mike said getting up from his seat Punching the wall groaning.

"I'm trying But we now Just be strong"Mentor said before popping his head back into the Recovery room "You know If Emily Did leave us I'll don't Think we won't be a full team Anymore"I said falling into Kevin Arm's who held me close to his chest "Your right about that"Antonio said who was Playing with Clawzord sadly "Because if Emily Goes then our Team not Whole"Mike Whispered tears falling from his eyes "because she The happy , Bubble one in the group the one that makes us Smile "Kevin said into my shoulder "she the whole who make the team whole"Lauren said trying so hard not to cry "she my everything "Jayden said hugging his knee's.

"Let's just try to clear our mind's" I said getting out of Kevin's arms Who got up Nodding "We Can go get Cupcake" Kevin said making me and Jayden chock back a sob "But Cupcakes Our Emily Favorite"I chocked out hugging myself "okay who About Ice-cream"Mike said But soon frowned "But Ice-cream also Emily Favorite "I chocked out finally to my knee's "Mia Mia It's okay to be okay"Kevin said hugging me "No we failed as her friends and as her teammates"I cried in his shoulder "Mia Emily Going to be Fine I'll Promise "Kevin said kissing my head making me nodded signing.

* * *

**Lauren p.o.v **

Everyone Left the Living room to go find something to clear their mind's 'Em plz be okay the Team need's you' i thought grabbing Emily Samuraizer Opening It "Awww its me , my Brother and Emily when I'll first Arrived here"I said smiling at Emily Home screen before Closing it While closing my eyes as the tears that I'll Held in finally let lose and I'll broke down in the Living room 'Plz Em we need you Jayden needs you ' I thought before running into my room and crying in my knees.

* * *

**Serena and her parents are on their to the shiba house. The team Slowly falling apart bit by bit. Emily is my Favorite And Jemily is my Favorite ship and will alway's be forever and ever. **


	6. Serena arrives

**Jayden P.o.v **

Mentor Ji is still hard at working on trying to save Emily 'Em Plz stay with us' I thought before I'll was snapped out of my thought by Mia and Lauren Tapping me on the shoulder "Mmmm"I said looking at them "We Going for a walk wanna come"Mia asked me with a small smile on her Face "Nah i'm good i'm just going to Stay here in case Mentor Needed my Help" I said giving them a small smile "Okay call us if you here Anything"Mia said making me nod before her and Lauren walked away from me 'Em i love you plz stay with me ' I thought before opening the Recovery room door.

Mentor Looked at me when I'll walked inside the room "Jayden you shouldn't be in here"He said looking down at Emily Pale Face even with a Pale face she still Beautiful "Everyone left to go on a walk i'll wanted to stay here just in case you needed me" I said sitting down in a chair by the door Mentor nodded before going back to working on Emily 'Serena and Their dad are going to kill me when they find out about what I'll did' I thought leaning my head against the wall closing my eye's falling asleep.

"Jayden Jayden Jayden"I heard Mentor calling me waking me up from my Dream about Emily "No Emily" I whispered before looking at Mentor "I'll need you to Grab more Bandages for Me so I'll can Finishes up Emily"He said making me nod getting up from the chair rubbing my neck before Running Out of the recovery room and into the bathroom 'So he's Almost done with Emily'I thought grabbing the Bandages before walking back to the recovery room smiling A little "JAYDEN HURRY IT UP"Mentor yelled making me Jump before running over to him "Here you go Ji" I said handed him the Bandage "thanks now go"he said pointing to the chair making me sign.

The Gap Sensor went off making me Jump up "Jayden go "Mentor said making me shake my head "Go"He said pointing to the door "Yeah Jayden let's go"A voice said from the door "S-Serena "I said turning around to face my girlfriend oldest sister who look pale and weak "Come let's go help your friends"Serena said grabbing Emily Samuraizer from the Table "But your sick" I said Making her Glare at me "so I'll have enough energy to fight"she said making me nod walking out the door "Ji take care of my Baby sister"Serena said making Mentor Nod with a smile on his face "Of course"He said before going back to working on Emily.

"SAMURAIZER GO GO SAMURAI"Me and Serena yelled morphing into the red and yellow Ranger when we were By the other ranger's "Well Well Well If isn't the other red and yellow Samurai Ranger's tell me red How the Girlfriend"Dayu said pointing her blade at me and Serena ughhh can't take a hint "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY SISTER"Serena said before Attacking Dayu screaming in Rage "uhhhhh"Me and the other's said backing away scared "TAKE THIS"Serena said Slashing Dayu with her Spin Sword "AND THIS "she Yelled doing a Final Blow "NOOOOO"Dayu screamed blowing up again.

"Wow Serena that was Awesome"Mike said as We all De-morphed "Let's get back to the shiba house"She breathed out coughing "Symbol Power: Home"Kevin said drawling the Symbol and 5 second's later we were all in the Dojo "Back Already "Mentor said walking out of the Kitchen making us run over to him "Is Emily Okay "Mia asked with hope in her eye's "Not down with her yet but we find out soon"Mentor said before walking back inside the Recovery room "so there still Hope"Antonio said wrapping an arm around Lauren shoulder "Yep"Kevin said smiling along with everyone else.

* * *

**Serena P.o.v **

I may be sick but when it comes to my Little sister there's no stopping me "So Jayden are you so Jumpy when I'm by you Anything you wanna tell me "I said walking around him with my Arms behind my back "Nope why would you think that"Jayden said looking like he wants to faint "Mmmm Okay "I said before turning towards my Sister Best friend Mia who hugged me "Em would be happy your Here" She said as i'll hugged her back smiling "I know I'll missed her"I said pulling away from the hug before turning to Lauren "so your the actually red Ranger" I said with smile "yep and your the actually yellow"She said making me nod smiling brighter.

"Yeah But My sister loves it here so I'm going to let her continue to be the yellow Ranger "i said signing before going into a coughing fit "And plus I'm still sick" I said groaning Lauren nodded hugging me "well your sister is a really great friend" She said letting me go "Yeah She is "I said before turning to the recovery room when the door Opened "Mentor How is she"Kevin Mia Boyfriend asked as Ji walked over to us "Good News is she survive"He said making all of us cheer jumping up and in the air "And the Bad new's is..."He breathed out looking away from us signing "What the bad news Mentor"Mike asked as we all stopped jumping.

"I'm sorry guys but Emily is in a coma"he said looking at us again "What that can't but Nooo"I said tears falling from my eye's "I'm sorry but her Body was so badly injured that it pushed her into a coma so it can heal itself"He said before sitting down Jayden , Kevin and Mike all ran out of the house making me , Lauren and Mia run away them "Stop"Mia said Grabbing Kevin shoulder who stopped and turned around "why did it have to be here"He whispered falling on his knees pulling Mia down with him crying I'll looked at him before running After Mike while Lauren got her brother.

Mike Started to Wrack the Practice Dummies with a Practice sword "Mike Stop" I said grabbing his hand making him Look at me "Why Should i'll Emily is in a Coma for land freaking stacks" He said dropping the sword on the ground sobbing "I'll know and I'm dealing with his Harder than anyone else she my sister"I said hugging him tightly "But we will get threw this and when she wakes up we all be right by her side" I said making him calm down a little "thanks Serena"He said smiling at me "anything for my sister's friends" I said hugging him one last time before walking back over to Kevin and Mia.

* * *

**Lauren's P.o.v **

Jayden Ran out the Grates of the shiba house "Jay stop" I said catching up to him "I'll failed her Lauren"Jayden said falling on his knees screaming into the sky "No you didn't Jay" I said kneeling down next to my little brother who looked at me with tear's pouring down his face "She hurt because of us we forgot her and I'll failed as her Boyfriend"he said hiding his face in my shoulder "You didn't fail as her Boyfriend Jay "I said rubbing his back kissing his head "Just help Serena get threw this along with the other's"I said making him look at me "Okay"He said before getting up "let's get back to the house"he said helping me up.

When we Entered the house with Mia , Kevin , Mike and Serena behind us "Sorry"Jayden, Mike and Kevin said looking at everyone "It's Okay So how about we get something to end"Mentor said making all of us nod in agreement "well then Let's head out and Serena you can pick"Mentor said making Serena nod "we can't just leave Emily By her self"Antonio said awww how sweet "Okay how about this we leave her Apefolding Zord and ClawZord"Mentor said making Antonio nod Placing Clawzord on the floor "Recovery room Buddy"He said making the Zord claw into the room while I'll place Emily Apefolding Zord on the Floor "Go to your owner"I said pointing to the Recovery room as The Ape ran into the room "Alight then let's go eat"Antonio said before we all left the house to get something to eat.

* * *

**Emily in a coma. Serena is now in the story. and the Boy's are blaming there self's.**


	7. good new's

**Antonio P.o.v **

It not the same without Emily here with us "So when your Parent's Coming"Lauren asked Serena from beside me "in a couple day's just going to be hard when i'll tell them that Emily in a coma"Serena said trying to fight back her tear's "Hey Hey Don't worry we going to be there beside the whole time"Jayden said trying to cheer up his girlfriend sister "Thanks I'll really thankful my sister made friends like you since she never really had any when she was little"She said looking at us "wait she never had a real friend when she was little" I asked shocked i mean how can she not have friends when she was little she so sweet "Nope she was Bullied all the time in school the only friends she had was me and our parent's"Serena said signing placing her head on the Table me and the other's looked at Each other before signing.

After we were done eating we deiced to go on walk "do you know when she will wake up Mentor"Jayden asked looking at Mentor "No it could take day's , month's or years before she wake's up"He said making all of us stop in our track's "What But i'll need my Sister"Serena cried falling into Jayden Arm's who rubbed her back trying not to cry With Serena Kevin Took off running making Mia and Mike run after him along with me and the other's behind them "KEVIN STOP"Mia yelled after her Boyfriend who ran around a counter "KEV STOP RUNNING AND TELL TALK ABOUT THIS"Mike yelled to Kevin who turned another counter 'the team is slowly falling apart with out Emily'I thought before tackling Kevin to the ground who groaned in sadness and frustration trying to get out of my grip but couldn't so he just signed looking at the sky.

"Kevin I'll know This killing you but you need to be strong for Emily"Mentor said as i let Kevin up who sat on the ground "How can i'll be strong Knowing that she Won't be waking up for a while"Kevin said as tears felling out of his eye's like a rushing River "She wake up Kev I promise you that her Body need's to heal first"Mia said sitting next to her boyfriend who looked at her "She trusted us and we failed her "He cried into his knee's making me and the other's expect Serena looked down sadly "But Emily Will Forgive us She too kindhearted to stay mad at anyone"Jayden said placing a hand on Kevin shoulder "she treats us Like her other's Sibling's Kev she love's us and we love her "Lauren said bending down next to Kevin who looked at her with a small smile "I know"He said getting up along with Mia , Jayden and Lauren.

I pulled Kevin into bro hug who returned it "let's go get Some Ice-cream then head back to the shiba house"Mentor said making me and the other's nodded smiling before running toward's the nearest Ice-cream shop "has Jayden been a good Boyfriend to my Sister"Serena asked Lauren who sat down next to me " Yeah he has"Lauren said making Serena smile "expect when he cheated on her"She whispered making Serena look at her "what was that"she said making Lauren jump "uhh Nothing"Lauren said making Serena nod before looking out the Window I kissed Lauren on the cheek making her smile at me.

* * *

**(After ice-cream) Jayden P.o.v **

When we're all down eating our ice-cream's we headed back to the shiba house "How do you think Clawzord and Emily Zord doing on Protect her"Antonio said from behind me "Good Probably"I said turning my head to look at him with a smile "good Emily need to be safe"He said making me and the other's nod "you know we are going to have to have to say sorry for leaving"Mike said beside Serena who was not Paying attention thank you for that "Who your texting" I asked her making her look up at me "My Boyfriend back Home" She said making Mike sign "Dang it"he whispered sadly awww Poor Mike.

When we got back to Shiba house Both Antonio and Serena ran into the house to go check on Emily "Well let's go see Emily"Mentor said as we went inside and followed Serena and Antonio who were staring at the Zord's on Emily Chest "awww their cuddling"Serena said taking a picture "Hey Emily Sweating is that a good sign or a bad sign"Mia asked making me and the other's head snapped up to Emily who was sweating badly "Good Because she wasn't sweating when we left and it's not hot in here"Mentor said making me and the other's smile happily Mia got a wet rag and wiped the sweat off Emile forehead before smiling.

I kissed Emily head before I'll was pulled out of the Recovery room by My Sister and Antonio "so when are you going to tell Serena your secret" Lauren said crossing her Arm's over her Chest glaring at me "when their Parent's get here"I said scared to tell my girlfriend sister and Parent's about me cheating on her "Symbol Power:Fun" Mike said before Confetti feel on us "Come let's have some fun since we know Emily getting better" He said doing a backflip making me and the other's laugh "Well Since it's about Emily why not" I said pulling my Sister onto the Dojo floor as Antonio Pulled Serena onto the floor.

Mentor Smiled at Us before going in the recovery room to watch over Emily while me and the other's has some fun "its Nice to Have some fun Since the Whole Emily Situation"Mike said dancing "Yeah it is isn't" I said smiling at my team "Can we throw Emily a party when she wakes up"Kevin said as he danced with Mia "Ohhh we were already going to"Mia said kissing her Boyfriend cheek who smiled at her "And to everyone in here let make a note in our head's to never forget Emily anywhere again" Lauren said making everyone nod "already did" Kevin and Mia said sitting down on the floor "Yep"Antonio and Mike said Fist-bumping "Never again" i said hugging my Sister who hugged me back smiling and we all continued to Have fun While Mentor watched over Emily.

* * *

**will Emily wake up soon and will Jayden actually tell her sister and parent's his secret's.**


	8. Training

**Serena P.o.v**

Lauren and the other's were training while I'll sat down watching them Lauren and Mia smiled at me before Blocking Jayden and Kevin attack by Kicking them in the chest making them fall on the floor making me laugh "Hahaha so Funny"Jayden said getting up holding his arm as Kevin Just pulled Mia down next to him "sorry lil Bro but we have to go hard core if we want to protect Emily when she wakes up"Lauren said walking over to me "come Serena and show's what you go"She said helping up and leading me in the Dojo "Alright who want's to Spar with me" I asked looking at Jayden who backed away from me "Alright Mike "I said looking at Mike who signed and walked over to me "Don''t hurt him to much"Kevin and Mia said getting up and out of the way.

"I'll try not to"I said as me and Mike got into Fighting Stance's "okay fight in 3...2...1 Now"Mentor said making me kick Mike in the leg who Jumped over it "Nice tr-owwww"Mike said but i'll cut him off by Kicking him in the chest making Him fall to the ground but he jumped up dusted him self off "Come On Mike" I said dodging his attack by grabbing his fist and turning it around making me Scream in pain "Ow ow ow " He said as i'll threw him on the ground "is that the best you got" I said as he got up Groaning "No" He said before jumping into with his first Aimed at my face but again I'll Dodged it by Grabbing Him by the hand and throwing into the Dummies.

Mike Groaned before running at me but I'll moved out of the way "Mike come on your get beat by a girl"Kevin said laughing at Mike who growled before grabbing a Practice sword "Serena here " Mia said throwing a sword too which i caught before Blocking Mike Attack "Mike you should have done that" I said kicking him in the side making me fall on his knee's groaning as i'll threw my Final Blow which made him fall to the ground "Wow Mike You just got beat by a girl"Kevin said as Mike got up holding his shoulder "Kevin Your up" I said smirking at Kevin who eyes widen before Mia pushed him over to me.

Kevin Grabbed the Sword with Shaking hand's "Alright but I'll have to tell you i'm a great fighter"He said making me nod "good because so Am i "i said before Attacking him with the Sword "Nice swordsmen ship" He said as he blocked my last Attack "thanks you too" I said before kicking him in the leg making him fall on a knee "who getting beat by a girl now"Mike Laughed before groaning in pain from his shoulder "I'm not getting beat by a girl"Kevin said getting off his knee's before Swinging is sword at me but I'll blocked it by grabbing the ended of the sword kicking him in the chest sending him to the floor I laughed at him before looking at the other's.

Kevin got off the floor and Limped over to Mia who kissed his cheek "Alight Antonio or Jayden which one should spar with me now "I said Pointing my sword at each one of them "Fine I'll go next"Jayden said grabbing the sword signing "Alright then"I said before ducking when he swung his sword at me before swing a leg under his feet making him fall on his back "Nice one"He said getting up with me behind him "Thank's"I said before kicking his knee making him groan before Swing at my leg's but I'll moved out of the way kicking him in the chest sending him to the ground again Jayden got up hitting my shoulder with the sword "Finally"Kevin and Mike breathed out "Let's go Jay"I said using my sister nickname for him.

Jayden shook his head before going to sit down "anyone one else"I said holding the Practice sword on my shoulder "Nope"Lauren said placing an ice pack on Mike shoulder "Girl How did you learn how to fight"Mike said holding the ice-pack "Like yall before I'll got sick i'll was training to fight the Nighlok's"I said sitting down Next to Jayden who was rubbing his back groaning "Well you train well"Jayden said looking at me.

* * *

( In the Kitchen) **Mike P.o.v **

when we finished training we all headed to the kitchen to get something to eat "So are you going to be joining the team" I asked as we sat down at the Coniter "No My sister love's it here , Plus I'm going to collage and My boyfriend is at my home place"Serena said looking at me she has beautiful eye's "Yeah Em does like it here"Jayden said smiling happily "At least take over for her while she in a coma since we can't do the megazord with out Emily Ape"I said looking at Jayden who had Emily Ape on his shoulder placing with it smiling.

Mia Placed Bowls on the table making Everyone but Lauren's , Her and Serena eye's wide in fear "Ummmm so what are we having"I asked Mia who smiled at me "Cauliflower soup"She said with a smile with Pride before turning around As me , jayden , Kevin and Antonio made a face of disgust making Serena look at us "What's wrong Guy's"She whispered to us as we Gagged in our mouth's "Mia can't cook"Kevin whispered making Serena raise an eyebrow before Mia walked back over to us "So did you Like It Serena" She asked as Serena was about to take a bite "Let her Taste it first"Jayden said as Serena who Finally Put the spoon in her Mouth making her eyes widen Slowly taking the Spoon out of her mouth "so how was it"Mia said smiling at her "Great so good that i'm going to eat it outside"She said getting up with the bowl in her hands "Alright"She said as Serena ran out the door.

Serena came back with an empty Bout 3 mins later "Wow you must have love it" Mia said hugging Serena who looked at us with ' you were right eye's making me , Jayden , Kevin and Antonio nod before we poured our's out the window "Come on Let's got Watch a movie" Mia said grabbing both Lauren and Serena hand's pulling them out to the Living room "my Mouth"I said trying to get the taste out of my mouth "Ughhh love her but her cooking is terrible"Kevin said drinking his water before spitting it out in the sink "My taste buds are never going to be the same again" Antonio and Jayden said before walked out of the kitchen and over to the girl's who were Already watching a romantic Movie "NOOOOOOOO"me , Kevin , Jayden and Antonio yelled as we were forced to watch it the movie.

* * *

**How do you guys like it review **


	9. The Symbol Power game

**(1 week later ) Lauren P.o.v**

it's been a whole week since we found out about Emily being a coma Mentor said she been showing some signs of waking up but doesn't and it's killing the whole team Jayden sit's by Emily side taking to her about how much we all miss dearly "Hey Lauren"Mia said walking into the Dojo where I'll standing Looking at Emily Samuraizer "ohhh hey Mia"I said looking at her holding onto Emily Samuraizer tighter "we were about to play a game and we wanted to know if you wanted to play with her"She asked me walking over to me "yeah sure"i said making her smiled "then come on"She said taking my hand and leading me into the living room.

Jayden Smiled at me Holding Emily Apefolding Zord as it Played with Mia Turtlefolding Zord "Let's start"Mia said pulling me down beside her on the couch "So what are we playing" I asked them confused "the Symbol Power game"Jayden said making me raise an eyebrow at him "We had it up and plus we be Practicing our symbol power's"Kevin said smiling awww he really is into the samurai life "okay who first"I asked looking at my friend's who pointed at Mike who got up from the couch "Okay let's see ohh i'll got it"He said before pulling out his samuraizer "Symbol power : Leaves" He said drawling the symbol hitting it before leaves fell onto me and the other's.

We all Clapped as Mike Bowed before sitting back on the couch "I'll go next" Mia said standing up grabbing out her Samuraizer "Symbol Power: Wind"Mia said drawling the Symbol hitting it making a huge gust of Wind hit us sending us onto the ground groaning "Great Job Mia"Jayden said sitting back up Smiling at his friend who smiled before sitting back down next to me "Okay I'm up"Antonio said kissing my cheek before walking to the front of the Living room with his samuraizer Morpher in his left hand "Symbol power: Streamer's"He said drawling the symbol hitting it before making Streamer appear on the ceiling "Nice one my friend"Mike said fist-bumping Antonio who sat back down by my feet "Well I'm up"Kevin said standing up Grabbing his Samuraizer from the table.

Kevin Thought about what he was going to do before smiling at us "Symbol Power:Cake and Ice-cream"He said drawling the Symbol hitting it making Cake and Ice-cream appear on the table making everyone cheer Grabbing a piece of cake and some ice-cream "okay Lauren Wanna go next "Jayden asked me but i'll shook my head "No I'll wanna save mine for last "I said making Jayden nod getting up from the floor With his Samuraizer in his hand "Symbol power: Flute "Jayden said drawling the symbol hitting it and Emily flute Appeared in his hand's "Hey there her Flute when she wake's up she been happy that you found" Mia said smiling at Jayden held the flute tightly in his hand's before sitting back down kissing the Flute before placing it beside him.

Serena Grabbed Emily Samuraizer from beside me before Walking to the front signing looking down at it as Tears form in her eyes but she shook them away her grip on the Samuraizer tight before closing her eyes "Okay let's see "She whispered opening her eyes looking back at us "Got it "She said sitting down Smiling a little "Symbol power: Memories" She said drawling the symbol hitting it as A huge screen Appeared in front of us "what the heck"Mike said confused before Serena pushed play on the Video Which showed Emily laughing while Jayden was chasing her around the Kitchen with Cake in his hand "_No don't i'll just took a shower and Mia did my make-up she would be mad if it's ruined"_Video Emily said laughing making Jayden Smile with tear's in his eye's as that video ended.

Another Video Popped up showing Emily and Mike Training in the Dojo "_come on Mike Mike" _Video Emily said hitting Video Mike On the shoulder with the Practice Sword making the real Mike Smile trying to hold back his tear's "_Em can we stop you already won "_Video Mike said looking at Video Emily smile nodded hugging me before she left into the House as the Video Ended and the Screen vanish Serena sat back down handing me back Emily Samuraizer before which I'll placed back beside me before I'll got pulled up into the front of the Living room By Mike and Kevin who sat back Down.

I Gripped on my Dad Old Samuraizer which is now Mine "Okay You guy's are going to Love this"I said before closing my eyes before reopening them "Symbol Power: Holograph Emily "I said drawling the Symbol hitting it and A Holograph of Emily Stood in front of us making the other's Eye's widen in shock "How"Mike asked eyes widen Starring at the Holograph of Emily who smiled at them waving "But that Impossible"Jayden and Kevin said mouth opened shocked "how do we have with her"Mia asked walking over to Holograph of her bestfriend closely "A week" I said making the other's nod still in shock.

Holograph Emily turn to Mia "Miaaaaaa"She said happily making Mia "You may just be a Holograph but you still my Best-friend "Mia said smiling at Holograph Emily who smiled back at her "I'll guess se work until the real Emily wakes up"Kevin said before trying to shake a still shocked Jayden out of his Trace "She but how"Jayden asked looking at me with Confused eye's "I really don't now "I said sitting back down on the couch as Holograph Emily stood by me.

Mentor Ji Walked out of the Recovery room before stopping in his track's "Emily but what"He said looking back in the recovery room before looking back at us with eyes widen "she a holograph isn't she" he asked us making all of us nod with smiles on our faces "Mentorrrrr"Holograph Emily said clapping her hand's together smiling brightly at Mentor who smiled back at her "Why not we need to see our happy Emily again"He said before walking back into the Recovery room leaving us to continue on with our little Game.

* * *

**I'll put in a Holograph Emily because i hate written about the team falling apart, and i'll made of some of those symbol Power's so yeah hope you guys enjoyed. **


	10. Antonio Breakdown

**Antonio P.o.v**

Emily has been in a coma for almost two week's from being Ambushed by Dayu and her team of Nighlok's Jayden and Lauren keep Blaming their self's about what happened but Its not their fault this happen to Emily It All of our fault's we should have checked if everyone was inside the car before we took off to the shiba house because Mike was so Eager to Play his Video Games even though we were support to train for our next Battle but didn't because we all deiced to goof off.

Mentor Sit down Beside Emily beside thinking it his fault that she hurt and in This situation but it's not his fault he didn't know this was going to happen to her but why did it have to be our sweet and innocent Emily 'Probably because they knew Emily was the only way to get Jayden to not fight" I thought rolling my eyes before grabbing the Picture of me , Emily and the other's at Emily Birthday After we Defeated Splitface and got Emily Spite Back Emily was On My Back because Mike wanted to jump on Jayden Back 'Emily Look's so Happy' I thought before putting the Picture back on the stand before going to the Dojo.

When I was in the Dojo i grabbed a Practice sword ' How could we leave her Behind she trusted us and we Blow it 'I said hitting the Dummies 10 times in Angry with my self and the other's 'we're were suppose to Protect her with all cost but we didn't' i thought as tear's burned by eye's 'Why did it have to be the Beach why didn't we have it here Why Why WHYYYYY' I Thought taking off the Dummies head's breathing Hard Tear's pouring out of my eye's 'she Almost died and it would have been all Fault' I thought Hitting the one's that were lifted Standing 'she the one that keep's us together' i thought Picking up the Dummies throwing into the wall.

After the Dummie hit the wall Came running into the run with Their Samuraizer in their Hand's and Opened ready to fight for ever was doing all this Damage I threw more thing's breaking them when they hit the ground screaming in rage , sadness and regret thinking about Emily "Antonio what's wrong" Mia asked as they all Put away their Samuraizer's but I'll didn't answer because i'll was still screaming all of my Emotion's "Antonio Buddy tell us what's wrong"Jayden Asked me trying to grab my Wist But I'll pushed him back "DONT TOUCH ME" I yelled at Him making him jump back "Antonio Buddy stop yelling and tell us what's wrong"Mike said looking at me.

I glared at him breathing heavy "YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT'S WRONG" I screamed throwing my Practice sword at him making him duck falling on the floor "IT'S BEEN ALMOST TWO WEEK'S WITHOUT EMILY"I screamed punching the air as more tear's fell from my eye's "We Know Antonio but we need to strong"Serena said helping up Mike who thanked her "HOW CAN WE BE STRONG WHEN THE ONE PERSON THAT MAKE US SMILE AND LAUGH IS LAYING IN BED IN A STINKING COMA"i screamed making Serena back up a little "we can try Antonio but cant if you calm down"Jayden said only to get punched in the face by me.

"YOUR THE ONE TO TAKE YOU CHEATED ON HER"I yelled making Jayden eyes Widen "you...did...what"Serena said glaring at Jayden who laughed nervously "Antonio plz just calm down"Mia said begging but i'll didn't listen and counties to throw stuff on the Floor "IT'S OUR FAULT WE DIDN'T SEE IF SHE WAS IN THE CAR BEFORE WE LEFT"I yelled falling to my knee's crying "SHE TRUSTED US AND LET HER DOWN IT'S OUR FAULT THIS HAPPENED"i yelled breathing hard "She need us but we wasn't fast enough"I said in a whisper before bolting to my room and looking my self inside.

* * *

**Serena P.o.v **

"You left my Sister behind"I said in threaten tone making all the color in their face's drain "W-Well K-Kinda"Jayden stuttered out scared well he should be he cheated on my little sister "You...cheated...on...my...little...sister"I said voice becoming more threaten in each word again I'll may be sick but when it come to my little sister there no stopping me Nothing "Serena calm down Okay let's take about this"Jayden said back away from me while I'll grabbed the Practice sword Antonio threw at Mike glaring at him "No-one hurt's my little sister and get's away with it" i said before running at him as he ran away.

4 Minutes Later I'll came back inside with a Limping Jayden behind me groaning "Now who did you cheat on Emily with "I said letting Lauren sit me down "a girl named Alex but it was only a kiss and I'll regretting it"Jayden breathed out holding his chest in pain "Mmmm I'm not done with you yet but right now I'm going to go play my Flute"I said before stomping off toward's Emily and Mia room.

* * *

**Jayden p.o.v**

Lauren wrapped up my Chest and Head while The other's stood where the were looking down to the ground "Antonio right you guy;s'"Kevin said sitting down on the floor followed by Mike and Mia who signed sadly "You should be fine"Lauren said helping me up on my shirt "Do you think Serena will forgive us"Mike said looking at his feet "Yeah she just need's to calm down"I said to Mike making him nod as we all got up from the floor "come on let's go see Emily"I said making Mia and Kevin run into the recovery room with Lauren and mike behind them.

Mentor Looked at us before getting out of the chair and over to the wall "She looks beautiful even if she Pale" I said taking her hand in mine as the other's stood behind me "Em if you can hear us we love you'Mike said kissing her forehead "You need to came back so we can be a happy Family again"Mia said moving some of Emily Blonde hair our of her face "Yeah it's not the same without you with us Em"Kevin said kissing Emily cheek before taking Mia hand "Come back to us"I aid before placing a kiss on her lip's before we all went to our room's well Lauren stayed with Mentor.

* * *

**Lauren's P.o.v **

I stayed behind while the other's left to get some sleep "You don't have to stay Lauren"Mentor said tiredly looking like he was about to fall over "Mentor go lay down you need some sleep I'll stay with Emily tonight and if something happens i'll run an get you"I said making him nod with walking out the Recovery room door's eye's half closed when he was gone I'll stood up grabbing the wet wash cloth out of the Bowl and started whipping Emily Forehead and neck before cleaning her Bandage's and The Wound's 'Oh Em I'm so sorry we wasn't fast enough"I thought before sitting back down on the chair.

Emily may be Small but she Though like a Bull "come back to us Em So our team can be whole again"I said taking her hand in mine threw the Month's I'll been here Me and Emily friendship grew into this Sisterly-Bond like her and Mia share 'let's hope Emily and Jayden wil work thinks out so me , Emily and Serena can in-law's' i thought smiling before drifting off into a dreamful sleep smiling and Pray that Emily will wake up soon.

* * *

**so Serena found Jayden secret will she forgive him and let him countie to let him date her little sister. Tell me how you guy's like the story so far.**


	11. training pt 2

**Lauren P.o.v **

I Woke up to Someone shaking me gently "Hey Sis wake up"Jayden said as my eyes fluttered opened "Jay what's wrong " i said rubbing the tiredness out of my eye's "Serena keep's glaring at me"He said pulling me out of the chair "Jayden you did cheat on her sister"I said making him sign leaning on Emily bed side "HEY STOP LEANING ON HER BED"Mentor yelled coming in the room making Jayden jump in my arm's scared "S-Sorry "Jayden said as I'll dropped him on the floor "Just get to breakfast and then go Train"Mentor said walking over to Emily Bedside "Okay Mentor"I said pulling my Little brother out of the recovery room.

When me and Jayden walked into the Kitchen we saw Antonio playing with Emily Ape Zord Sadly While Serena Played her flute on the floor "Hey guy's"I said sitting down next to Antonio who waved kissing my cheek before going back to Playing with Emily Ape Zord "Hey Lauren"Serena said smiling at me before glaring at Jayden "youuuu"She said before going back to playing her Flute "Hey guy's I'll Made my Homemade spaghetti"Mia said placing Plates on the table and one on the floor for Serena who thanked her placing her flute on the floor before We all started to eat's.

"This is so Good"I said smiling at Mia who smiled back Jayden and the other's looked like they wanted to Puke but hide it from Mia so they would hurt her Feeling's "So how is it"Mia said looking at the other's "Great so goooood"Jayden said with a small smile on his face "I'll be right back I'm going to change into My Training uniform"Mia said before taking off running out the kitchen door "Ewwww ewww "Mike said spitting out the food in the trash can "How can she mess up on Spaghetti"Serena said moving her Plate away from her "You Like this stuff"She said looking at me "Yeah why"I said placing my plate in the sink as Serena just looked at the window.

"Alright Let's go train Mentor already Upset with Jayden"I said as the other's got up from their Spot's "Wait why is he upset"Kevin asked as we walked out of the kitchen "Because Jayden Lean on Emily bedside and he didn't like it" I said as we all grabbed a Practice sword Serena Glared at Jayden before Smirking "Hey Jayden Buddy let's Spar"she said making the color drain from his face "I-I D-Don't K-Know"Jayden Stuttered scared "Come Little bro Proof to Us that you can Protect Emily" I said Pushing him into the Dojo has Serena walked with her sword on her shoulder.

* * *

**Serena ****p.o.v **

Jayden looked at me scared "Look I'll know your upset with me right but Don't hurt me"He said voice in a whisper "I'm still Not down With you"I said Before Doing a Spin kick on him but he Grabbed my Foot Only For me Kick him in the chest with my other foot "Oww" Jayden said as he hit the floor "Come on Little Bro you need to Man up and Proof to us that you can Protect Emily"Lauren said as her and the other's watched from the stair's "Yeah Proof To me that your the Man for My Little sister "I said as Jayden slowly got up grabbing his Practice sword.

"Me and Emily Are Perfect Together"He said swinging his sword at me but I'll dodge all of his attack before hitting in the Shoulder "Owww"He said holding his shoulder before tighting his grip on his sword "Is that all you got"He said before doing a Spin Kick on me making me fall to the ground "Nope " I said before doing Kicking his feet making him fall down to the floor "I'm In over Protectively Sister mood" I said placing my foot on his chest "and Until I'll calm down all you getting his a mean Serena" I said before looking at the other's "Lauren Your next" I said pointing my Sword at her making her eyes widen.

"What but I'll tried to Protect Emily" she said scared I'll nodded "I know so we going to just Spar"I said making her nod getting up from her spot Jayden got up before running to Mia side who looked at him Lauren walked over to me as I'll dropped my Sword on the floor "Wait why isn't she go Hard on her like she did me" Jayden said holding his shoulder pouting sadly "because she not dating my sister" i said glaring at him.

* * *

**Lauren p.o.v **

Serena got into her fighting stances while I'll was trying to figure out a way to not get to hurt by her because she in Protectively sister Mood which is not fun to mess with Trust me on that one "Okay Serena let's spar"I said getting in my fighting stance Serena Smirked at me before nodding "Go Sis"Jayden said making me look at him bad idea because next thing i'll knew i was on my knee's holding my chest "Hey not fair I'll wasn't paying attention"I breathed out "One thing of being a Samurai Never lose your guard don't you know this "Kevin said laughing a little before getting slapped in the back of the head by Mia.

I got up Blocking one of Serena Spin kick's "Try not to lose your Guard again"She said before trying to Punch me but I'll grabbed her hand but Didn't see her Other fist coming at my chest Serena Punched me hard in the chest making me gag falling to the floor groaning in Pain "Lauren you need to focus"Mike said laughing only for Mia to hit him in his messed up shoulder "Hey oww"He said rubbing his shoulder pouting "Boy's just shut it "Mia said glaring at all the Boy's who nodded their head's scared about what will happen if they didn't listen to her.

Antonio was still Playing with Emily ape Zord "Serena are you out of your sister mod because my chest hurt's" I said getting up Serena shook her head before doing a sweep kick on me making me fall to the ground "Now I'll am" she said before walking out of the Dojo leaving me on the floor in pain "You okay sis "Jayden said getting up along with the other's "yep peachy"I said getting up from the floor "Let's go see Emily" I said walking into a wall "oww stupid wall" I said rubbing my head before walking inside the recovery room.

"Mentor Look at Lauren plz Serena did a number on her"Mike said sitting me on the chair by Emily bed Mentor Nodded before pulling the other's away from me before he started to cheek me out to see if I'm okay "look like you Have a small concussion and some Broken Rib's but other than that you should be fine" He said making me nod "Any new's on Emily"Jayden asked kissing Emily Forehead "Nope she still out of it"Mentor said signing sadly "But she getting more color to her"He added making me and the other's smile "Well ranger's off to bed because you guy's need it"He said making me and the other's nod again "ohh and Antonio how about you stay in here to I think you need to be with Emily right now"Mentor said making Antonio nod smiling before me and the other's left the room.

* * *

**how do you guys like the story so far and Serena should be calm down next chapter . **


	12. Deker Treat

**Antonio P.o.v**

I was Woken up by Mentor Ji shaking me "Antonio Hey "He said making my eyes open slowly "Oh Hey Mentor "I said leaning my head up a Little as Mentor Ji sat down on the Chair beside me "Antonio Emily Going to be okay "He said making me nod my head "But Since she not up yet the team slowly Falling apart" I said as tears ran down my face "Hey I'll know this is hurting you and the other's but we all need to be strong so Emily can wake up can you do that for me" He said Placing a hand on my shoulder "Yep i can for Emily" I said smiling at Mentor "For Emily" He said hugging me before getting up "You can go have fun you guy's need it"He said helping me off the chair "Okay i'll go tell the other's" i said before running out of the room whipping my eye's.

I ran into the living room where the other's were talking "GUY'S GUY'S "I screamed running into the wall "Ow" I said rubbing my head "Antonio what's Wrong" Serena asked while she was on Mike's Back "Mentor said we can have the day off so we try to get our mind's off Emily" I said walking over to My friend's who all shot up "really"Mia , Serena and Lauren said happily "Yep" I said high fiving all of the Girl's "What about training"Jayden said before getting glared at by Everyone even Kevin that was Surprising right "he said we needed a day of and i'll kinda agree " I said grabbing my jacket "Us too" Lauren said pointing at Everyone jayden signed before nodding "Okay Let's have some fun" He said before taking off with me and the other's behind him.

* * *

The First Place we went was one of Emily Favorite places Rainbow end's "So let's go"Mia said grabbing Kevin's hand before taking off running toward;s rainbow end's Jayden stood by the entrance looking at all the ride's "Hey Bud let's go"I said pulling him inside Mike was a;ready on a ride with Lauren while Serena sat down playing her flute making the People that were here Look at her "Hey she good"A Girl with Dark Hair said as her and her Husband or Boyfriend walked over to Serena who had her eye's tightly closed 'Poor Serena'I thought before walking over to her side while Humming one of Emily Favorite song's as the other's came behind us Clapping along with Flute Music and my Humming Serena stopped playing her flute before Opening her eye's.

"Serena that was nice"Lauren said hugging Serena who hugged her back "Thank's it was a song I'll played for Emily when she was little"She said before signing looking down at her feet "Hey you don't be sad"I said side hugging her "I know don't worry I'll Hold Strong"She said getting up from her seat "so what n'"Mia said but was cut off by People screaming Kevin looked around to see Deker "So Much who trying to get our mind's off Emily"Mike said as we all grabbed our Morpher's from our Pocket's "SAMURAIZER GO GO SAMURAI"Jayden and the other's yelled before Morphing into the Power ranger "SAMURAI MORPHER GOLD POWER" I yelled before Morphing into the Gold Ranger Deker Laughed before turning around to face us.

"Deker what are you doing here"I said as me and the other's got our blade's out "I'll see you replaced your Yellow ranger with her sick sister"Deker said Slashing his sword sending Blue Blast Wave at Serena "Symbol power:Brick wall"Serena said drawling the Symbol before a Brick wall Appeared in front of her "AHHH"Serena screamed as the Brick wall broke sending her flying into a Table "SERENA"Mia and Lauren screamed running over to Serena side who got up Holding her arm "That Didn't hurt"She Groaned out "Spin Sword: Lighting Fury" Jayden said as he Spun the Lighting Power Disk as he Swung his sword making lighting Hit Deker who went Flying into a table "Pay Back for hurt my Girlfriend sister"Jayden said High fiving Serena.

Deker Got up grabbing his sword "You May be Strong But when Emily Wake's up her end will soon be coming"Deker said before vanishing wait what does he mean by Emily end will soon be coming "What Does that mean"Lauren asked as we all de-morphed "He's Planning Something Come one back to the Shiba house"Kevin said grabbing Mia hand along with his Wallet with me and the other's behind them 'Plz tell me he not planning on Killing Emily;I thought as we all ran out of Rainbow end.

* * *

**( back at the shiba house )**

When me and the other's ran threw The Grates of the shiba house where Mentor was waiting for us "what's going on"He asked as we all ran into the house "and why are you guys all Bruised up"He added walking inside behind us "Deker"We all said as we went into the Living room "He said Something that involves Emily" Jayden said placing Emily Ape Folding Zord on the Zord along with the other's "Why did he say"Mentor asked making us Sit down down "He said we may be strong but when Emily wake's up her end will soon be coming"Serena said holding her shoulder "What does that mean"He asked looked at us "We don't know"I said from the floor by Lauren's feet "But All we Know is that know matter what we have to protect her even if she doesn't want us too"Mike said making all of us nod.

"Hey Serena why aren't your Parent's here yet"Jayden asked looking at Serena who eye's widen a little "uhhh their Busy"She said before taking off running toward's Emily and Mia room "well okay then"Mike said getting up "Movie or training"He said looking at Lauren and Jayden "Movie"they said making everyone but Kevin cheer "Kev Bud you okay"I asked patting his back "Nothing Just thinking About what Deker said"He said as Mike Got the Movie ready and Serena grabbed the Popcorn "Hey Kev don't Worry tommrow we will figure it out"Jayden said patting Kevin knee "you know He just threaten Emily your Girlfriend"Kevin said before looking at Serena "and your sister "He added before crossing his arm leaning back in the couch.

"Kevin Don't Worry Okay"Jayden said looking at his second in conman "DON'T WORRY DON'T WORRY HE THREATEN EMILY FOR GOODNESS SACK AND YOU TELL ME NOT TO WORRY HUH SHE YOUR STINKING GIRLFRIEND JAYDEN AND OUR LITTLE SISTER BUT YOU TELL ME NOT TO WORRY SOME BOYFRIEND AND FRIENDS YALL ARE " Kevin screamed before running into the Recovery room Mia tried to go After her Boyfriend "Don't He need's to calm down"Jayden said making Mia sign "He right in a way"Serena said looking sad all of sudden "no he not"Jayden said looking at his Girlfriend sister "he is and you know it Jayden"I said glaring at my Friend "Deker threaten Emily and we'll just sitting here doing nothing" Lauren said glaring at her Brother before going to her room.

Jayden signed before getting up "Do you even love Emily"Mike said crossing his arm Jayden growled "Yes I'll love Emily she my everything" He said getting in Mike face "Well your not showing us "Mike said before going to his room Jayden huffed before running to hi bedroom "well I'll guess we'll going to our room's"i said before me and the other's that were left when to our room's.

* * *

**How do you like the story so far guys and what is Serena Hiding and is Jayden tell the other's the truth.**


	13. Emily Wake's up

**Kevin P.o.v **

Friend's they are why are they Relaxing when Deker threaten Emily mostly Jayden she his Girlfriend he should be Protect her not Relaxing I looked down at Emily Pale Body before placing a hand on her forehead "Oh Em When you wake up I'll be by your side whenever you need me"I said as I'll got the wet washcloth from the Bowl Whipping her forehead "Hey Kev "I heard Lauren say from behind me "Yeah"I said placing the Washcloth back in the Bowl "I'm Sorry about what Happened back there"She said walking behind me "It's not you I'm mad at "I said turning around to face her.

"It's Jayden Isn't it"She said as I'll Turned back around to face Emily "Yeah"I said bending down before Placing my head on Emily Forearm "I'm Am too"She said signing a little "Emily Going to be okay"She said placing a hand on my shoulder "I know it's just deker Word's are still in my head" I said getting up sitting down on the chair "Kevin I'll know Jayden made you upset"Lauren said siting down in the chair next to me "Yeah Yeah he made me upset he Cheated on Emily and then he doesn't want to Protect her he only want's to Relax now "I said huffing in angry Lauren Grabbed my hand.

I look at Lauren who smiled at me "I'll know he cheated but he feels feeling bad about it"She said looking at Emily "I'll don't know why he cheated on her but Right now we need to focus on Emily and Emily Only"she said giving my hand a light squeeze Making me smile "Yeah Emily more Important right now"i said hugging Lauren who hugged me back Emily Groaned making us Break the hug by shooting up "Em"Lauren said grabbing Emily Hand who Moaned in pain Moving her head to the side where were standing at Making mine and Lauren Eye's widen.

Please tell me this is not a dream Emily my Little sister is waking up from her Coma "This isn't a dream right"I whispered to Lauren who shrugged her shoulder's "I hope not "she said as Emily groaned again "Hey On the count of three Pitch each other"i said Placing my hand out to her Lauren nodded before doing the same thing as me "Okay 3...2...1 now "I said before we pitched each other "Owww nope not a dream"Lauren said rubbing her arm Emily eyes slowly started opening Again making both mine and Lauren eye's widen with huge smiles on our face's.

"So this is really Happening"I whispered to Lauren as Emily eye's continue to Open "Yep she waking up"Lauren said as Emily Eyes Fully Opened when we saw her Hazel eyes's open for the first time in 2 weeks we Jumped up and Down screaming happily Emily Whined in Pain from the Noise "Sorry Em"I said grabbing her hand "How you feeling"Lauren asked stroking her forehead Emily Groaned "P-Pain"She Weakly said which breaks both mine and Lauren's heart's "How Bad"I asked kissing her forehead "V-Very"she said in a weak tone Lauren walked to the Recovery room door.

* * *

**Lauren P.o.v **

"MENTOR"i Screamed from the recovery room door before looking back over to Emily who was trying to sit up a little "Em Em no you need to stay laying down"I said running back to her side just as Mentor came running threw the door "What Lauren"He asked confused before his eye's Landed on Emily "EMILY"He said running to her side Emily Tried to smile but couldn't so she Weakly Placed her other hand that wasn't in Kevin's on her chest for Mentor to take which he took "How Long as she been up"He asked looking at me and Kevin who was looking at Emily.

"2 Mins"Kevin said Finally Letting Emily Hand free "Emily How do you feel"Mentor asked her smiling "B-Bad"Emily Said in weak Tone "Lauren Kevin I'll need Water and 2 Painkiller"He said making me and Kevin nod before taking off running out the door before stopping when we saw Jayden Tired up on the Dummie "what happened to you"I asked my little Brother who looked at me "Serena"He said making me and Kevin nod before taking off running to the Bathroom "HEY UNTIE ME"Jayden screamed at me as we entered the Bathroom Kevin Got the 2 Painkiller's while I'll got the Water from the Sink.

Kevin Ran while I'll speed walked So I'll wouldn't spill any Water out of the class "Hey wait for me"I said as Kevin stop Running so I'll could catch up "HELP"Jayden asked still tied up but we didn't listen to him and walked inside the Recovery room "Here you Go Emily"Kevin said as Mentor Gently Lifted Emily Head so she could take the Pill's "Thanks"Mentor said as he Placed the Pills in Emily Mouth before Placing the Water on her lip's so she could swallow the Pill's "T-Thank you"Emily weakly said looking at us with a small smile "W-Where M-Mia"Emily Asked looking around the room for Her best friend "Hey I'll Go get her and someone else you love to see"I said Emily looked at me "N-Not J-Jayden R-Right N-Now"She weakly said making me nodded before i'll took off running out the door.

* * *

When I'll Came Busting threw Emily and Mia bedroom Door Out of Breath Mia and Serena Jumped up "Lauren"Mia said helping me up as I tried to catch my breath "What's wrong"Serena said worried a little she placed her flute down coughing "Recovery...room...Mentor...Kevin...Surprise"I said in between Breaths as they nodded before we took off running back to the Recovery room.

Mia was the first one to Enter the recovery room with me and Serena behind her "Mentor Kevin What's Wrong"Mia and Serena said in Union breathing Hard as I'll walked to Emily other side "M-Mia S-Serena"Emily weakly said trying to lifted her head up "EMILY"Mia screamed Running to her best-friend side "LITTLE SIS"Serena yelled also Running to her side "Hey shhh The yelling hurting her head"Mentor said pointing to Emily who eyes were tightly Closed while she Whined in pain "Oh I'm Sorry Sis"Serena said as Mia nodded in agreement "S-Serena W-What Y-You D-Doing H-Here"Emily said weakly as she opened her eyes Opened "Mia told me what happened to you so I'll took off over here" Serena said kissing her sister head "W-Where M-Mom A-And D-Dad"Emily weakly asked Serena who looked away from her before signing "I'll tell you later"She said in a whisper making Emily Nod weakly.

"Guy's what's going on"Jayden asked opening the door making Emily close her acting like she was still in a coma and how did he get free from the Dummie "Nothing Jayden"Serena said turning around with a Smile on her face Emily opened her eyes a little making me running over to not let Jayden see "Okay and i'm going to go train"He said before leaving making all of us Sign "that was close" Kevin said smiling down at Emily who eye's were fully opened now "Yeah"Mia said also Smile at Emily "Do you need anything Sis"Serena asked ready to get what ever her sister want's "N-No I-M G-Good"Emily said weakly before falling asleep "Let's go so can sleep Serena wanna stay with her still Time"Mentor asked making Serena nod sitting down beside her sister side as me and the other's left the room.

* * *

**EMILY FINALLY WOKE UP AND HOW DO YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY SO FAR.**


	14. Flashback's

**Emily P.o.v**

I woke up with my eye's hurting like I'll was stabbed in them "Hey Sis"Serena said walking into my View "S-Serena"I weakly said trying to sit up but Failed back yelping in pain "Hey Hey Em you shouldn't be doing that"Lauren said walking inside the room with Mia and Kevin Behind her "I-I D-Dont W-Wanna B-Be H-Here A-Anymore"I breathed out weakly still Trying to sit up "Em you Just woke up from a Coma and your Body still need's to Heal before you can leave the recovery room"Kevin said sitting down on the chair next to my bedside.

"H-How L-Long W-Was I-I O-Out"I breathed out weakly making the other's sign sadly "2 week's"Lauren said making my eye's widen in Surprise "2 W-Week's I-I W-Was O-Out F-For 2 W-Week's"I strutted out as my throat began to hurt "Yeah Em"Kevin said stroking my forehead "J-Jayden U-Upest W-With M-Me I-Inst H-He" I stuttered out looking a little sad while I asked the question "No Of Course not Sis"Serena said grabbing my hand "he Worried about you Em"Lauren said smiling at me i gave her weak smile back before looking at the Ceiling.

"Em Do you want to sit down"Kevin asked making me nod my head fast before i hissed in pain "Hey Not so fast Dayu and the others messed you up"Mia said in a worried Voice Lauren and Kevin carefully Sat me up "i know Did I'll disappoint you Serena "I said looking at my Big Sister who smiled at me "Of Course not Little Sis in fact I'll never been Prouder of you"She said kissing my forehead making me smile a little "W-What A-About M-Mentor"i stuttered out looking at everyone who looked towards the door to see a smiling Mentor Ji "No Emily you didn't Disappoint me"He said waking toward me and the other's.

"I-I D-Didn't"i stuttered out playing with my Finger's Mentor shook his head "No You made me Proud that you Lasted as long as you can"He said giving me a soft Smile making me smiled back at him "H-How A-Are T-The O-Other's" i asked Weakly as Lauren whipped my Forehead off "the Holding in we should tell them"Mia said looking at the door "I-In A-A L-Little"I stuttered out to them making them nod signing "do you want any tea Em"Kevin asked making me nod sitting back a little bit because my back began to hurt a little again Kevin nodded before walking out of the room the other's looked at me but I'll didn't Notice because I'll began to have a flashback of the Fight with Dayu , Deker , Master Xandred and other past Nighlok we defeated in the past.

_(Flashback)_

_I'll rolled to my other side blocking Gingertox Attack on me before weakly getting up "Look like little yellow getting weak" Dayu said laughing I groaned in pain and annoyance before I'll suddenly feel Tentacle's wrapped around me "Should have been Paying action yellow"Deker said as Gingertox threw me over to him Deker slashed me with his Sword making me De-morph when I'll hit the ground 'Can't give up Mist fight'i thought getting up Morphing Again "she though but getting weak"Dayu said crossing her arm upset I'll breathed before getting back into a fighting Stance._

_"Yellow still want's to Play well how about i'll give it a try"Maldan said as Gingertox walked beside Deker 'anytime guy's' i thought taking easy breathes wait Jayden Gave me the lighting disk to Hold for him i'll just use that "Spin sword: Lighting Fury" I said swing my spin sword making lighting hit Maldan who fell to the ground "Your boyfriend must have giving you that"He said getting up 'oh come on' i though falling to my knee's "Laser blast"Maldan said before firing his Laser blaster at me but I'll moved out of the way "Haha" I said jumping up only to be hit by a laser Blast Maldan laughed as I'll hit the ground._

_I'm not going to give up that not what Samurai warrior's do man i wish Kevin was here to help me "Wanna know something Yellow"Dayu said making me looking at her "what" i said while leaning on my spin sword for support "Your Boyfriend cheated on you"She said making my heart stop "he would never"I said grabbing my spin sword 'would he 'I thought signing looking a little sad "NOW"Dayu said making me snap back into my scenes to see All of their Attacks coming at me "bye yellow Ranger"Dayu said as I'll was hit with All of their attacks making me De-morph as i'll hit the ground "Hahha"Deker laughed at me As i rolled to my side blood forming around my small frame._

_(flashback end's)_

I snapped out of my trace by Mia calling my name for like the firth time I looked at her with tears pouring down my face making the other's even Kevin who just walked in with my Tea which he placed on the table by the door of the recovery room when he saw me crying before rushing to my side worried about why i'm crying "Em why are you crying"Serena asked whipping the tear's from my eye's "J-Jayden C-Cheated O-On M-Me D-Didn't H-He"I stuttered out threw my tear's trying to stop but couldn't as More tears Poured out of my eye's.

The other's looked at each other before signing "Yes Em he did"Lauren said sitting by side grabbing my hand Mentor looked like his heart broke as he watches me cry "But he didnt mean to"Mia said looking at me before grabbing Kevin hand "But I think you need to stop talking you straining your voice by talking"Kevin said making me nod my head closing my Mouth "Jayden Has been worried about you Since we Finally realized that you were Missing"Mia said making Kevin Whine a little Along with Lauren before she Froze in her place.

* * *

**Lauren P.o.v **

_( Flashback)_

_I'll looked at my Friend's then at my little sister who eyes opened a little before she spotted us 'Don't worry Em we here to save you' I mouthed to her Emily gave us weak smile before she was picked up by the neck Deker "SAMURAIZER GO GO SAMURAI "me and the other's yelled expect Antonio before we turned into the power ranger's "SAMURAI MORPHER GOLD POWER" Antonio yelled before morphing into the gold ranger "what the...Ranger's" Dayu said pointing at us Emily smiled weakly at us before Deker threw her behind him making her Groan in pain._

_"You Hurt my Little Sister you Pay the price"Antonio said before Slashing Deker and Dayu with his barracuda Blade "So you finally Decided to show up to save this little weakling"Deker said slashing Emily on the back as she was trying to get up "LEAVE HER ALONE"Jayden screamed running at Deker Kicking him away from Emily before getting Blasted by Master Xandred who laughed Jayden held his arm before getting up "Spin sword: Blazing Strike" Both me and Jayden said as we slashed our Spin swords at the Nighlock's making Deker Grab Emily "NO EMILY"Jayden Yelled as Emily and all of the nighlock's flew into the air before hitting ground Emily moaned._

_"That it I'm done Playing Around" Antonio said grabbing his Blade "Barracuda Bite" He said before he started to attack Dayu and her team in fast speed hitting them all Dayu laughed pointing to Emily who was Finally Able to stand but soon Fell on her knee's when Antonio attacked "Em i'm so sorry"Antonio said feeling really bad Emily Gave him a weak smile as Bloody came out of her wound's "we need to get her away from them" I said holding my Spin sword as the other's nodded "Symbol Power: Teleport" I said doing to the Symbol before I'll teleport over to Emily side "Hey I'll be taking her from you" I said before teleport back over to the other's with Emily In my arms the other's cheered for me._

_( end of flashback)_

I'll was Snapped out of my trace by Kevin shaking which made me look at him "Em need some sleep so let's give her some sleep Mia it's your turn to watch over Emily"He said kissing her forehead Mia nodded before sitting down where Serena once sat down at grabbing Emily hand who slowly closed her eyes and went into a Painless sleep with tear stains on her face as me and the other's walked out of the room.

"We telling the other's Tomorrow right "Serena Asked pointing to Antonio was was Plying with Emily Ape Zord Laying on the floor by the Kitchen sadly "Yeah they need to know what Emily up"I said making the other' nod before we all went to our room's to get some sleep.

* * *

**So Emily and the other's are about to tell the other''s that she awake. How do you guy's like the chapter and story so far.**


End file.
